Mega Adventures 011
center|600px Capítulo 11: Batalla final En el capítulo anterior de Mega Adventures, el combate entre el Equipo Físico y el Equipo Contraataque comenzó y, cuando Unter parecía haber ganado, el Breloom enemigo drenó los PS de sus compañeros hasta reducirlos a 0, luego, utilizó su Corpulencia para aumentar su poder. Weedle y Sudowoodo se llevaron al Spinda, para así dejar que Unter se encargue de Breloom. El capítulo comienza con Breloom encestándole un golpe a Unter, sin embargo, el Wobbuffet bloquea el puño usando uno de sus brazos. Unter: ..Puedo notar el incremento de tu fuerza física. Breloom: *sonríe* ¡¿Intimidado?! Rápidamente, el tipo planta agranda su otro puño. Unter: Más bien.. Wobbuffet pega un salto para evitar el Ultrapuño de su oponente. Breloom: ¡! *observa hacia arriba* Luego, ilumina uno de sus brazos. Unter: ..Decepcionado. El Breloom recibe un puñetazo en la cara por parte de Unter, quien pega un salto hacia atrás mientras su oponente vuelve su puño a la normalidad. Unter: No me digas que te volví a vencer. Breloom: *se toca su mejilla* ..Si duele ahora, no me quiero imaginar como dolería en circunstancias normales. Unter: ¿? Breloom: Veo que aún no lo entiendes. Mi Corpulencia no solo incrementa mi ataque físico, si no que también aumenta mi defensa física. Unter: Oh, ya veo.. Unter extiende sus brazos hacia delante. Breloom: ¿? Luego, un espejo aparece frente a el. Unter: Entonces, puedo derrotarte usando ataques de categoría especial. Breloom: ¡! (¡No había pensado en eso..!) Sin embargo, tras generar el espejo, este desaparece. Breloom: ¿? (A lo mejor se quedó sin PP's..) Unter: ..Pero eso no tendría gracia. Esta respuesta sorprende al Breloom, quien luego vuelve a sonreír. Breloom: ¡Hahaha! ¡¿Estás confiado?! Unter: Seh. Si te derrotase con ataques especiales, el combate acabaría más rápido de lo normal, y no quiero eso. El tipo planta amplía su sonrisa. Breloom: ¡YA VEO! Luego, pega un salto hacia Unter y le propina otro puñetazo en su brazo. Unter: ... Breloom: ¡HAH! ¡AÚN HAY MÁS! Posteriormente, da múltiples y rápidos golpes los cuales Unter logra bloquear. Mientras los bloquea, estos dos oponentes se mueven por todo el campo de batalla. Nincada: ¡O-oigan...! Mientras tanto, los Pokémon de alrededor observan el combate. Exeggcute: ¡¿Quiénes son esos?! ¡Tienen mucho poder! Nincada: ¡No lo sé, PERO VIENEN HACIA AQUÍ! Los Pokémon salvajes corren para huir del dúo de exploradores. Unter: Puede que tu Corpulencia incremente tu ataque y tu defensa.. El Wobbuffet continúa bloqueando los golpes del Breloom mientras se mueven por el bosque. Unter: ..pero no incrementa tu velocidad. Breloom: *le aparece una vena*¡CÁLLATE! El Pokémon enemigo deja de atacar con su ráfaga de puñetazos e incrementa el tamaño uno de sus puños. Unter: ¿Otro Ultrapuño? Sin embargo, esta vez el Breloom incrementa el tamaño de ambos puños. Breloom: ¡A VOLAR! Luego, golpea al Wobbuffet con ambos puños, haciendo que atraviese dos árboles y quede estrellado en otro. Unter: ..No está mal. Breloom: ¡Hehe...! El Breloom enemigo agacha su cabeza y corre hacia Unter mientras se rodea de un aura blanca. Breloom: ¡¿QUÉ TE PARECE ESTE COMBO?! El Wobbuffet salta para evitar el Golpe Cabeza de su oponente, el cual destruye el árbol. Unter: *aterriza* He visto mejores combos. Molesto, al Breloom se le ocurre una forma de derrotar a Unter, haciendo que sonría. Unter: ¿? Breloom: ..Ven, atácame. Unter: Llevo años esperando a que alguien me diga eso. Ambos Pokémon corren el uno hacia el otro. Unter: ..Aunque ahora que lo pienso, aunque no me digan que los ataque, los ataco igual. Breloom: (¡Te tengo!) El tipo lucha recibe el puñetazo por parte de Unter, escupiendo algo de sangre. Unter: ¿Esto es lo que querías? Al ver al Unter, la sonrisa de Breloom desaparece, luego, aprieta sus dientes molesto. Breloom: ¡Tsk..! ¡Golpéame más! Unter: ..Como digas. El cuerpo de Unter se ilumina, dando a entender que activó su Contraataque. Unter: Counter Storm. Luego, ataca con una rápida ráfaga de puñetazos al Breloom, haciendo que este quede destrozado. Unter: Y ya está. ¿Quieres que te golpee más..? Sorprendentemente, el Wobbuffet suelta algunas chispas amarillas. Unter: ¡! ¡N-no puedo moverme! Un muy herido Breloom alza uno de sus brazos para lanzar un Megaagotar al cielo, el cual luego se separa en muchos rayos verdes. Nincada: ¡E-esos ataques..vienen hacia nosotros! Los PS de los Pokémon de alrededor son drenados por el Breloom, haciendo que este último sane sus heridas y sonría. Breloom: Uf... ¡HAHAHA, TE CONFIASTE! El tipo planta camina lentamente a Unter con una sonrisa confiada. Unter: ¡¿Qué me hiciste?! Breloom: Supongo que tú no conoces mi habilidad..Pues verás, mi habilidad es Efecto Espora. Unter: ..Me suena. Breloom: Básicamente, si me golpeas con ataques físicos, hay una probabilidad de que acabes paralizado, envenenando, etc. Unter: En este caso, estoy paralizado. Breloom: ¡Hahah, exacto! Unter: ..Es una buena jugada. Sin embargo, aún tengo algunos ases bajo la manga. El Pokémon enemigo incrementa el tamaño de su puño nuevamente. Breloom: ¡Tú solo quieres verte intimidante! ¡En tu estado actual, ni siquiera puedes moverte, así que es imposible que me hagas algo! Luego, le lanza su Ultrapuño a Unter. Breloom: ¡Hehe..! ¡¿?! El tipo planta se da cuenta de que el Wobbuffet no se mueve por el golpe dado. Breloom: ¡¿Q-qué pasa?! ¡Deberías haber salido volando por mi golpe! Cuando Breloom retira su gran puño, ve que el tipo psíquico posee su Contraataque activado. Unter: Acabo de absorber el poder de tu Ultrapuño. Breloom: ¡P-pero...! ¡Te encuentras paralizado! Unter: ¿Y qué? No necesito moverme para activar mis ataques. Luego, la luz que cubre al Wobbuffet se hace más intensa. Breloom: ¡¿Ahora qué sucede?! Unter: Nada en especial. Solo te devolveré tu ataque. Breloom: ¡HAH! ¡NECESITAS MOVERTE PARA ESO! Unter: ..Eh, una sorpresita. Breloom: ¿? Unter da un gran suspiro, haciendo que salga un aliento azulado el cual cubre su cuerpo. Breloom: ¡¿Q-qué es eso?! Al cubrir su cuerpo, el Wobbuffet se libera de la parálisis, haciendo que Breloom retroceda, asustado e intrigado a la vez. Breloom: ¡¿C-c-cómo es eso posible?! ¡Creía que los Wobbuffet solo poseían dos ataques! Unter: Ese fue mi Velo Sagrado. Me protege de cambios de estado. Breloom: ¡¿Enserio?! Unter: Sí. En resumen.. El tipo psíquico se trona sus puños. Unter: ..podemos seguir. Breloom: ¡! ¡T-tú..! Unter: ¿Antes dijiste que necesitaba moverme para devolverte tu ataque, verdad? El protagonista prepara uno de sus puños mientras ilumina su brazo. Unter. Pues ahí te va. Breloom: ¡E-eso no me hará nada! ¡Con mi nueva defensa, resistir eso será pan comi-! Pero el golpe recibido en la tripa lo hace escupir sangre y estrellarse contra varios árboles. Unter: ..Haha, es lo mismo que me hizo el. Aunque claro, yo lo hago mejor. El Wobbuffet se da la vuelta y se acomoda su gorra. Unter: Bueno, ha durado más que el Vigoroth, así que no me puedo quejar.. Luego, camina hacia delante. Unter: ..pero me voy a quejar igual. Mientras Unter camina hacia delante, el Breloom abre sus ojos con dificultad. Breloom: (¡..Aún no..puedo perder..!). Luego, se levanta dificultosamente. ---- Archivo:Ruler.ogg ---- Breloom: (No puedo ser vencido por un don nadie...Me quedan pocos PS, así que..) El tipo planta coloca sus dos manos en el suelo, luego, lanza un Megaagotar. Unter: ¿? *se da la vuelta* Así que aún sigue consciente.. Los rayos verdes del Megaagotar impactan en árboles, arbustos, y diferentes plantas del bosque, haciendo que estas se sequen. Unter: Oh, así que puede robar energía de las plantas. El Breloom sana sus heridas gracias a eso. Breloom: *suspiro* ¡Las plantas también tienen PS! Unter: ..Como sea. Has aguantado bastante, pero no creo que puedas seguir. Ya has mostrado todos tus trucos. El tipo planta sonríe al oír esto. Breloom: ..Aún no. Luego, separa sus brazos y piernas. Unter: ¿? Breloom: ¡Déjame decirte algo interesante! ¡Los Pokémon pueden aguantar un límite de Corpulencias! Una enorme aura rojiza aparece alrededor de Breloom. Breloom: ¡Utilizar dos o más Corpulencias podría llevar a la muerte a un Pokémon! ¡Sin embargo..! Las rocas levitan alrededor del tipo planta y el suelo comienza a temblar. Breloom: ¡..YO NO SOY UN POKÉMON ORDINARIO! Unter: ¿Y qué? ¿Tu as bajo la manga es usar una segunda Corpulencia? Breloom: ¡HAHAH, NO! ¡ACTIVARÉ TODAS LAS CORPULENCIAS..! Unter: ¡! Breloom: ¡¡..A LA VEZ!! Una gran cantidad de viento empuja los árboles de alrededor. Kakuna: ¡Q-qué poder...! Y también a los Pokémon de alrededor. Sunkern: ¡Y pensar que está empujándonos sin siquiera usar un movimiento contra nosotros! El Breloom adopta una amplia sonrisa. Breloom: ¡Puedo sentirlo! ¡Puedo sentir el poder fluyendo por mis venas! El aspecto de Breloom cambia, adoptando unas líneas verdes en su cuerpo. Unter: ¡¿Y eso?! Además del aura rojiza, el Breloom es rodeado por una gran bola verde. Unter: ..Se está volviendo muy fuerte. Kakuna: ¡V-VÁMONOS DE AQUÍ! Los Pokémon salvajes comienzan a huir del dúo de Pokémon. Sunkern: ¡Estos tipos son unos monstruos! Breloom: ¡HAHAHA! ¡YO SOY EL PEOR MONSTRUO QUE HAN VISTO! Luego, el aura alrededor de Breloom desaparece Breloom: *suspiro* Unter: ..Acabó. Breloom: ¡Es la primera vez que pruebo esta técnica! ¡Y TÚ SERÁS EL PRIMERO EN MORIR POR ELLA! Unter: ..Bien. El tipo planta utiliza su cola para impulsarse hacia Unter. Breloom: ¡ULTRA BURST! Unter: ¡! ¡Es rápido! Luego, Unter recibe un puñetazo en la cara por parte de Breloom, golpe el cual lo manda varios metros hacia atrás. Unter: ¡Ugh..! ¡¿Cómo incrementó su velocidad?! Se supone que la Corpulencia no hace eso. El tipo planta aparece frente al Wobbuffet. Breloom: ¡Puede que la Corpulencia no incrementa mi velocidad..! El tipo lucha le da múltiples golpes al Unter. Breloom: ¡..pero puedo utilizar mis poderosas extremidades para empujar mi cuerpo, y así alcanzar..! Luego, golpea a Wobbuffet hacia arriba con un puñetazo. Unter: *escupe* Breloom: ¡..UNA VELOCIDAD INCREÍBLE! Mientras tanto, Weedle y Sudowoodo sacan al Spinda del bosque. Weedle: ..Ahora, solo debemos esperar a Unter para así volver al Pokégremio. Spinda: ¿Ese señor..estará bien? Sudowoodo: Sí, yo me pregunto lo mismo. He oído varios golpes provenientes del bosque. Weedle: Hehe, descuida. Unter es invencible. Si alguna persona pudiese vencer a Unter.. El Wobbuffet sale volando varios metros hacia arriba tras recibir el puñetazo del Breloom. Weedle: ..nosotros estaríamos perdidos. Unter: (¿Puede que...?) El Unter habla consigo mismo mientras está en el aire. Unter: (¿..me haya confiado demasiado?) A su vez, el Breloom salta por los árboles del bosque para así tomar impulso. Unter: (¿Puede que haya metido la pata..?) Breloom: ¡¡HAAAAAH!! Luego, el planta/lucha se impulsa hacia Unter usando sus dos piernas. Unter: (..Esta vez he cometido..). El Breloom se coloca sobre Unter. Unter: (..un grave error). Breloom: ¡ADIÓS, UNTER! El tipo planta agranda su puño. Unter: ¡! Breloom: ¡ULTRA METEOR! Luego, golpea a Unter con este, estrellándolo contra el suelo y generando mucho polvo. Sudowoodo: ¡¿Q-qué fue eso?! El Breloom aterriza en el suelo. Breloom: *respira con dificultad* He ganado. Avance Aquí Unter, presentando nuevamente el avance. Se ve a Unter saliendo de una pantalla de humo. ¡¿Y tú que haces aquí, Unter?! ¡El show me pertenece! Se ve a Breloom aumentando el tamaño de su puño. Eso ni en sueños. Se ve al Breloom escupiendo sangre. Ni en los tuyos, ni en los sueños de nadie. Se ve a Unter activando su Contraataque. ¡Hagamos algo! ¡Si tu ganas, te dejaré el show! ¡Si yo gano, la serie será mía! ..En fin, el próximo capítulo de Mega Adventures será "Unter, el gran líder". ¡HAHAHA! ¡No se lo pierdan! Categoría:Capítulos de Mega Adventures Categoría:Mega Adventures Categoría:Capitulos de series